Come Home
by MondGottin
Summary: After five years of being together, Byakuya breaks Ichigo's heart and leaves him due to pressure to marry a woman from the Kuchiki council of elders. Broken hearted, Ichigo makes one last attempt to grasp his only chance at true happiness. one-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song "Come Home" , they belong to Tite Kubo and One Republic respectively.

Summary: After five years of being together, Byakuya breaks Ichigo's heart and leaves him due to pressure to marry a woman from the Kuchiki council of elders. Broken hearted, Ichigo makes one last attempt to grasp his only chance at true happiness. one-shot

Warnings: Yaoi (Byakuya/Ichigo), angst, suicidal tendencies (recklessness really), songfic.

**COME HOME**

Everyone had noticed it, Ichigo was acting …happy. It wasn't that relieved sort of happiness that he and everyone else felt when Aizen was defeated, or the ecstatic sort of happiness he experienced when his powers were returned. No this was contentment. His father attributed it to his wonderful son finally getting a girlfriend, and he was correct…..sort of.

The warmth of the morning light brushed across the faces of two occupants intertwined on a medium sized bed, covered with a blue quilt obviously gifted to the owner by a certain fabric loving Quincy. The gradual change in temperature and light roused the younger occupant, causing him to carefully slip out of the bed without disturbing his partner and moving towards the kitchen,

It was the smell of a traditional Japanese breakfast that roused the elder occupant from his slumber. The raven haired man made his way to the kitchen to eat breakfast with the person he loved most…possibly for the last time.

"Good morning Byakuya", Ichigo said without turning away from the stove.

"Good morning Ichigo", Byakuya replied somewhat mechanically in order to hide the emotion he was feeling at the thought that he had to break this wonderful soul's heart…possibly irreparably.

They ate quietly, even the oblivious Ichigo was aware of the tension that felt not unlike unrestrained spiritual pressure from Ulquiorra's Ressurecion form. It was hard to believe that it had already been five years since he fought the soul society, befriended them, uncovered traitors, became embroiled in the assassination plot of a young noble, dealt with rouge zanpaktous, fought the espada, defeated Aizen, and lost his powers only to regain them due in part to the man sitting beside him….the man he loved with all his heart.

Byakuya finally broke the silence, only to tell Ichigo the news that would possibly cause him to break.

"Ichigo…..we can no longer see each other"

"W-w-what? Why….don't you love me anymore?" Ichigo said through shocked tears.

Byakuya put up his walls so he could act coldly to the one person around whom he could feel warm and human. "It is not a matter of how strong my feelings for you are. It is a matter of politics."

"Fuck politics!" Ichigo strongly objected. "It was politics that almost killed your sister, politics that allowed Aizen to pull one over on everyone, and politics that almost lead to my death!"

Byakuya carried on as if Ichigo had never spoke. "The Kuchiki clan elders have brought up a valid point. I have no biological heir, so they have arranged a marriage with a woman from the clan….and I did not object. The ceremony is to occur in two months. I bid you good day and hope you have a full life." With that he abruptly stood and began walking towards the door of Ichigo's apartment.

He was stopped by Ichigo softly saying his name. Against his better judgment he turned around to look at his onetime love, only to see him looking more wretched than he ever had. Even when he was being crushed by the power of his own bankai, or bleeding heavily from their battle for Rukia's fate, the teen had always managed to retain a feeling of strength and tenacity. Now however, all he felt emanating from him was resignation and despair.

"Byakuya…you've done the one thing that Ulquiorra himself couldn't do…you've shown me true despair. I may live a long life, I may not….but know this, my life will never be a full one….you better go….wouldn't want to keep your fiancée' waiting."

Not being able to bear the sight anymore, the noble quickly left the apartment. Not quickly enough, however to avoid hearing the thump of Ichigo dropping to the floor, nor his desolate cries.

**_Time Skip**

It had been one month and a half, and Ichigo could barely convince himself to leave the bed anymore. His grades had suffered and he had sequestered himself from his friends and family, only giving them a half-hearted "I'm doing great, but I have way too much homework to attend (insert function here). I really am

Sorry….maybe next time." He wasn't sure if it was that they were extremely gullible, or they realized that he wanted to be left alone. Either way he wasn't complaining. He had started to become reckless when fighting hollows, often returning home with more injuries than one of his skill should have from such average foes.

It was that recklessness that got him to where he was now, bleeding out on the pavement after being slashed across the chest by an adhjuachas level hollow. He didn't really care anymore, ever since B-no _he_ left, all he could feel was emptiness. Pain was better than nothing after all.

Just as he thought he was going to get sweet release, he heard the clack-clack-clack of geta on concrete. All he saw before finally losing consciousness (read, bliss) from blood loss, was green.

Unfortunately that bliss-full feeling was not to last as he eventually woke up in a familiar room in Urahara Kisuke's candy shop. He started to sit up only to be kicked in the head by a very small foot.

"What the hell were you thinking, you idiot!" a familiar voice yelled "The Ichigo I knew wouldn't have let himself be beaten by a simple hollow."

"Rukia", Ichigo replied tonelessly, "The Ichigo you knew died the moment your brother walked out of his apartment.

Rukia didn't reply, she knew that this was undeniably true. Her silence prompted the teen to continue speaking.

"You know this emptiness must be how hollows feel all the time, no wonder they do whatever they can to try and fill it…it sucks."

"Ichigo…."

They sat in silence for a while, before Rukia finally snapped "That's it! I can no longer stand watching you destroy yourself, or watch my brother" (she studiously ignored Ichigo's flinch) "sell his soul to that she-devil and the Kuchiki clan….neither of you are happy and we gotta do something about it."

"Rukia, what can I do! He made his damn choice the moment he walked out that door. For fucks sakes he almost let you get killed for the Kuchiki clan, and lets face it…I am far more expendable."

"Ichigo, he's suffering just as much as you are, he barely talks anymore, and if he does it's using that cold persona he had before he met you…there has to be something we can do,"

Again silence reigned before Rukia slammed her fist into her palm and yelled "I've got it! I know you've got a great voice, and that you have written your own songs, so why don't you write one about how you feel and sing it for him….Brother always did say that hearing you sing to yourself in his garden was the moment he realized he loved you,"

"There's a problem with that, Rukia. How am I going to get anywhere near him to sing him a song….I doubt he'd let me into the mansion. I can just picture it now 'Byakuya may I please come inside so I can sing you a song about my undying affections for you in hopes that you abandon your fiancée'…yeah that'll work wonderfully"

"No, you idiot! I was going to take you to the party that the she-devil is forcing Byakuya to host as my plus one, and get everyone else to beg you to sing."

"…..fine" Ichigo relented "when is the party?"

"Five days….be ready, oh and dress nice", Rukia said before leaving the room, and Ichigo, to his thoughts.

The four days before the party were a bit of a blur to Ichigo, Between Uryuu showing up in front of his door with fabric and a tape measure, to writing his feelings out on paper, he was surprised to even get the chance to lay down and sleep (though even that was marred by nightmares and regrets).

The day of the party, Ichigo found a package on his welcome mat with the words "you owe me" in Uryuu's tidy handwriting tucked under the twine. Opening it, he found what looked like a black cheongsam with a mandarin collar and red stitching depicting an intricate Chinese dragon. This was accompanied by a pair of light linen pants that were tight around the ankle and traditional Chinese shoes. Although dubious, he quickly got dressed and ran his fingers through his orange locks before venturing towards the mirror. Upon seeing his reflection, he would never doubt his Quincy friend again (he didn't see the small Quincy cross on the back of the color).

An hour later, Rukia was leading him through one of the wealthier districts of the soul society to a swanky restaurant currently filled with people he counted as friends. As soon as he walked through the door his eyes were immediately drawn to Byakuya's. At that point nothing else mattered but the two of them gazing into the depths of the other's eyes, seeing the hidden pain there. The stare-off was only broken when Ichigo was nudged in the ribs by Rukia causing him to take in the rest of the picture.

He first noticed the she-devil clinging to his arm like a simpering limpet. This hurt him more than he thought it would, so he attempted to content himself with the fact that she had not been able to get him to change out of his captain's attire, when all Ichigo had to do was ask. Even this small victory didn't satisfy him for long, so he quickly sequestered himself in a corner of the room near Renji, Yumichika, Kira, Ikaku, and oddly enough Kenpachi without his hair spiked and sans bells.

Eventually the time came and Ichigo's friends began requesting him to sing. After a few minutes and nod from the pianist, he acquiesced to their request and approached the bench, the entire time feeling Byakuya's burning stare.

"I recently wrote this song after being broken by the person I love the most. I think it represents my feelings toward them better than anything I could say. I hope this finally reaches their hearts because this is my last chance to do so….it's called come home."

Ichigo's fingers danced across the keys, pounding out a beautiful melody. After a few bars, he began to sing (AN: I would recommend finding the song and listening to it starting at this point to get the full effect).

_Hello world hope your listening_

_Forgive me if I'm young _

_Or speaking outta turn_

While singing, Ichigo was thinking back on his relationship with the raven haired noble. At first it was difficult for him to get Byakuya to accept his feelings. The older man often cited his age or his lack of nobility….but in the end he relented and realized that Ichigo's impertinence was one of the reasons he loved him in the first place.

_But there's someone I've been missing _

_And I think they could be _

_The better half of me_

Ichigo knew that Byakuya was his other half, countering his impulsivity and brashness, with a collected calm. Similarly Ichigo brought out a more relaxed side to the uptight noble, and a place to be himself without expectations.

_They're in the wrong place tryin' to make it right_

_And I'm tired of justifying_

Ichigo realized that Byakuya was truly doing what he thought best for the majority of the people in the situation, a concept engrained in him due to his position as a captain, without thinking about what he wanted. With that in mind he launched into the chorus.

_So I say to you come home_

_Come home_

_Cause I've been waiting for you_

_So long_

_So long_

_And right now there's a war between the vanities,_

_But all I see is you and me_

_The fight for you is all I've ever known_

_So come home_

To him, the power of the song lay in the chorus which was essentially a plea to Byakuya, and as such he put all his emotions to the forefront while singing hoping to break through his walls and reach his heart.

_I get lost in the beauty_

_Of everything I see_

_The world ain't half as bad as they paint it to be_

_If all the sons and the daughters _

_Stopped to take it in _

_Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin_

_I might start now_

_Or maybe I'm just dreamin' out loud_

_Until then_

_Come home_

_Come home_

_Cause I've been waiting for you_

_So long_

_So long_

_And right now there's a war between the vanities,_

_But all I see is you and me_

_The fight for you is all I've ever known, ever known_

_So come home_

Ichigo continued putting his heart and soul into the song and it was netting him results. The majority of the room had tears streaming down their faces, and those that didn't were trying valiantly to hold them back. Ichigo didn't dare look at the person he was trying to reach until the song was finished so as to not lose his nerve.

_Everything I can't be is everything you should be_

_And that's why I need you here_

_Everything I can't be is everything you should be_

_And that's why I need you here_

_So hear this now_

_Come Home._

_Come home _

_Cause I've been waiting for you_

_For so long_

_So long_

_And right now there's a war between the vanities,_

_But all I see is you and me_

_The fight for you is all I've ever known, ever known_

_So come home_

_Come Home_

After the last note died, he finally turned to look at Byakuya, only to see a lack of any expression on his face. Unable to bear the sight any longer, he used his used shunpo to flee the room and make his way back to his apartment….alone.

After the song had ended Byakuya was shocked at the depth of feeling Ichigo was able to impart through music, but years of training both as a noble and a captain allowed him to hide the turmoil he was currently feeling. After locking eyes with the vibrant haired man he realized that he had just completely broken him. Rushing over to the piano in hopes of stopping him (for what purpose though…he was going to marry Liana, right? That was the proper thing to do…..), but was too late. While near the spot that had once contained the bearer of his hopes for a happy future, he couldn't help but notice the tears marring the ivory keys, nor the fact that the warmth he had felt was rapidly cooling, to leave no trace behind.

He turned around quickly and looked towards the door Ichigo had recently exited, and made ready to shoot of after him when the woman he was supposed to marry grabbed onto his arm.

She wasn't an ugly woman….physically, but her personality left much to be desired. Whereas Ichigo actually cared about others (sometimes too much in Byakuya's opinion), Lianna cared for no one but herself. Where Ichigo never asked Byakuya to spend his money on him even though he was struggling through college, Lianna demanded anything and everything she wanted. The more he compared the two, the more he realized he was making a huge mistake.

"Come on Bya-kun", she said in a sickly sweet tone so unlike the soulful tenor of his love, "why are you so interested in that….half hollow boy anyway, he is not only ugly but talent less. Come pay attention to your beautiful fiancée (insert vomit inducing eyelash fluttering)."

This caused the noble to snap and do something completely out of character. "Your wrong, he is the most wonderful, and aggravating person I have ever met. I made a huge mistake in agreeing to the demands of the council and getting engaged to as self centered a bitch as you". With that he turned on his heel and sped his way to the nearest Senkaimon.

_Meanwhile, back in Karakura Town…_

Ichigo could barely see through the tears, causing him to stumble along the path through the small wooded area that was on the way to his apartment. Eventually he tripped and fell on his back into the grass just outside of the tree line. It was cold, and a little wet, but he couldn't bring himself to move anymore than propping himself up against a nearby tree, burying his head in his knees, and giving into the grief that seemed to take over his whole being.

He was so upset, in fact, that he didn't notice the small pack of hollows sidle up beside him until the leader of the group spoke.

"Well, well, well. What do we have hear boys? It looks like a tasty soul reaper all on his lonesome, crying his freakin' heart out. What's wrong soul reaper…..did you not make the squad?", he replied in a mocking manner. "Either way, I don't really care, besides you'll be dead in a few minutes anyway."

Even knowing he was about to die, didn't make Ichigo draw Zangetsu from his place on his back. "Normally I'd fight, but at this point I could give a shit less…..do what you want."

All three hollows descended on the teen, claws held aloft poised to kill, while Ichigo sat stoically, waiting for peace. Suddenly, his vision was obscured by a mass of pink. 'Wait!' he thought frantically, 'It couldn't be him…..he's already made it perfectly clear that he no longer wants me. What's going on?'

Byakuya quickly dispatched the hollows and sheathed Senbonsakura before dropping to the ground (not caring one bit about his expensive suit) and wrapping his arms around the stunned substitute.

"I am sorry Ichigo. I should have listened to my heart instead of my pride. I almost lost the one thing that made me live again."

Ichigo pulled away from the formerly stoic raven before shooting him a cold glare. "…..how do you know you haven't already lost me Kuchiki. What you did almost cost me my life, and did cost me my happiness. It hurt so much that you would leave me…..and the things you said when you left…It brought me so much pain…." Ichigo trailed off.

Byakuya looked like someone had told him he had mere seconds left to live. Ichigo was one of the few people whom he would let see his pain, and it was pain, pain and heartbreak that swirled in those mercrucial depths now.

Ichigo finally pulled his gaze to look at the nobles' eyes before speaking once again. "…..but as much pain as your decision cost me, I know that I will be in infinitely more pain if I don't stop you from leaving a second time.

Byakuya pulled his teenaged love in for a quick kiss before using shunpo to return home.


End file.
